


The best thing (that's ever been mine)

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec really doesn't want to leave, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I can't believe I just tagged that, M/M, Malec, Mornings, soft, what are these two doing to me omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: Alec drinks in every part of him, and really,reallydoesn’t want to leave. No, what he wants is to kiss him, to pull him close and breathe him in and taste soft and sun-warm skin on his lips.Naturally, being a man of action, that’s exactly what he does.





	The best thing (that's ever been mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Is this what I have been reduced to now? Plotless drabbles featuring fluff, domesticity, and sappiness? What is this show, this fandom, doing to me??
> 
> Seriously, I love you all <3
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's _Mine._

Alec doesn’t want to leave.

He knows that the moment he does, the role of protective big brother, dutiful soldier, Head of the New York Institute will sew itself right back onto his skin, etch itself into his bones.

To be fair, he loves his job, knows he’s good at it, and he would die for his siblings without a second thought. But there’s more to life now: more than slaying demons, waltzing through Clave politics, and sacrificing himself for the well-being of others.

Now, he has something for himself, something that is _only his,_ and—it’s selfish, Alec knows, but he doesn’t want to ever part from something that has the power to make him feel this deliriously happy.

“Are you leaving, then?”

Alec turns to see Magnus leaning against the balustrade leading into the living room. The morning sun flitters across the floor, bathing the air in tiny flakes of glitter and coloring Magnus’s bronze skin a warm gold. He’s wearing nothing but a deep purple, silk robe, loosely tied around his waist, the light rippling over the fabric like waves of liquid. His hair is free of product, still slightly mussed from sleep. There is no jewelry, no makeup, no glitter.

Alec drinks in every part of him, and really, _really_ doesn’t want to leave. No, what he wants is to kiss him, to pull him close and breathe him in and taste soft and sun-warm skin on his lips.

Naturally, being a man of action, that’s exactly what he does.

Magnus hums appreciatively, the vibration traveling from their joined lips all the way down to Alec’s toes.

Yeah, Alec thinks in between languid kisses, he could happily stay here forever.

“Don’t you have a meeting to get ready for?” Magnus asks when they eventually pull apart, and laughs softly when Alec buries his face in the warlock’s neck with a groan.

“Don’t want to,” he mumbles petulantly, and can’t help but smile when Magnus chuckles.

“I can tell,” Magnus drawls, voice still husky with sleep and yet managing to sound inordinately amused.

Alec really would like to stay and just spend the day with Magnus, but he knows that he can’t, knows that Magnus’s own schedule is full to bursting with clients—the only reason he’s even awake this early—so with a last, fortifying breath, he pulls back and straightens.

“We’re going away,” he says, and as soon as the words leave his mouth, he realizes that it’s not just a thoughtless, spur-of-the-moment declaration.

_If you fail to grant time for the things you care about…_

Alec cares about Magnus. If there’s anything he never wants to give him reason to doubt, it’s that.

“Soon,” he continues softly, thumbs idly rubbing circles on the fabric over Magnus’s hips. “When everything’s settled down. We’ll go somewhere, wherever you want. No phones, no work. Just you and me.”

Magnus hums. Leans in and brushes their lips together. Doesn’t stop smiling.

“I like the sound of that, Shadowhunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you discovered any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> Or, you know, if you liked it... those comments are also appreciated, lol.


End file.
